Decisions
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: Spoilers for Watershed. "Someone once told me, 'when you love someone, let them go,' I think now it's a good time to take the advice."
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler free people step away**. **:) Based on the two promos. **

_**Happy One Year Anniversary Caskett! To many more :) **_

* * *

Kate had been acting distant for the last two days. She hadn't been her cheerful and smiley self, on the contrary; she had been quiet and lost in thoughts.

Castle had tried to make a move and get her to talk about whatever was bugging her but he always got 'It's nothing' or 'I'm fine', but Kate clearly wasn't okay and he had to figure out what was going on.

They caught a case in the morning, and it was already 10pm and they weren't going anywhere. No suspect, connection or crazy theory, so they decided to call it a night. Kate and Rick made their way to the elevator and he asked her about going back to his place and getting a no for an answer he watched Kate got into her car and drive away, direction her apartment.

* * *

He decides to walk back home, instead of taking a cab so he has time to clear his head. Taking his key out of his jeans pocket he unlocks the front door and steps inside the empty loft. His mother was still with her acting class, and Alexis preparing for her final exams.

He places the keys on the nightstand and takes the blazer off hanging it in the dresser next to Kate's clothes. He stares at all her jeans, blouses and shirts for a while and thinks about how she practically lives with him, as in the loft. Together. He had gotten used to wake up next to her every morning and had missed her this past few days.

He takes a shower and puts a clean button-down on, he's too nervous and needs answers. So he does what he had been thinking to do for the last two days. Go visit Kate and get her to speak.

* * *

He stands in front of her door for four long minutes before knocking, and when he finally does, he hears Kate's footsteps approaching to the door he panics a bit.

"Castle?" Kate sounds surprised to see him there, "what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asks avoiding her question.

"Eh, yeah sure." Kate gives in and steps aside to let him inside. He follows her to the living room and watches her sit down on the couch. Kate grabs the glass of wine from the coffee table and takes a sip, "What do you want Castle? It's kind of late."

"What's going on?" He asks, firmly and direct.

"Nothing. Everything is fi-,"

"Don't lie to me Kate." He cuts her off walking closer to her, "You're hiding something." He announces looking down at Kate who remains sit on the couch. She pulls her knees to her chest and lowers her head between them. Castle watches her and fights the urge to hug her and tell her everything will be okay, but he can't do that. He has to be brave and let Kate open up to him. Two minutes later Kate stands up and walks around the living room thinking how to respond and tell Castle about her job offer in DC.

"Kate?" Rick tries again.

"I got a job offer in DC." Words spill out of her mouth before she has the chance to stop and explain herself better.

_Oh._

"A what? Where?"

"An important job in DC. I had the interview this morning."

"That's why you were late? Because you flew to DC and you didn't even tell me?"

"Castle I…"

"No Kate," He raises his voice and stops her from speaking, "Why didn't you tell me?

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Come on Kate, we've talked about this, being honest and telling each other everything, I thought you trusted me."

"I do." She clarifies.

"Doesn't look like you do." Castle snaps.

"I think this is a wonderful opportunity. I will be a chance to do more." Kate explains walking closer to Castle who is now standing in front of her. She looks up to find an upset and angry face.

"Yeah, without me." He tells her trying to control his anger.

"You could always come with me."

"I can't. My whole life is in New York, Alexis, my mother, my friends, jesus Kate you're whole live is in this city as well!"

"Maybe I need a change. Sometime to myself."

"Oh, so you're seriously considering?" The writer asks in a steady and solid tone.

Kate opens her mouth to respond but nothing comes out. She tries to say yes, because she really wants to accept the job, but also wants to reject it because Castle is more important to her. "You take this job, that's the end of our relationship." Castle states walking pass her on his way to the door.

"Castle," Kate's voice echoes through her living room without any response from the writer who is about to reach for the doorknob, "Rick," now her voice is lower and it seems to capture his attention. When Castle turns around the detective can't help but ask, "What are we," Kate holds his gaze, "exactly?"

He stares at her for a moment and speaks, "Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Yes." Kate nods keeping the distance

"Kate we're a couple. We've been dating for a little more than a year. We are together."

"I know that, but together as in a serious relationship? Or together as 'we will see where it goes'?"

Castle lets out a sarcastic laugh and takes two steps into her, "Kate you're the first woman I ever loved, sometimes I think I don't deserve you because I'm not as good as you or any other man you could have," Castle says holding back the tears. He takes a deep breath and continues, "Are we serious, you ask; yeah we are. We are serious and moving forward, or at least that's what I thought we were yesterday. Because you tell me about this job in DC and you sound really excited about it and I really don't know what to do."

"Castle, please."

"No, Beckett. Let me finish." He brings his hand up to stop her from talking, "Someone once told me, 'when you love someone, let them go,' I think now it's a good time to take the advice."

"You really don't mean that, do you?" Kate asks trying to grab his hand but he immediately pulls away.

"I do. Hope you make the right decision Kate. I love you." And with these last words Rick Castle disappears through the door leaving a confused Kate standing in the middle of the living room.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**PS: we're so gonna die on Monday.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - AN Sequel

_**Author's note.**_

Hello you all! I know it sucks to see an update and then reading it's an A/N but I'm sure you guys won't be disappointed this time.

I've decided to participate in the Castle Ficathon and I'm going to continue this story as a sequel. I don't know if I will make it to 50.000 words but I will try my best.

First I thought about writing a post-fic for watershed but most of you guys asked me to continue this story, so I think it's a great opportunity.

Here's the link to the continuation s/9314388/1/Shattered

Thank you for being so supportive and amazing,

Anna.


End file.
